Après la pluie le beau temps , non ?
by everlark4everand4never
Summary: Entrez Entrez ! Je sais que vous êtes curieux ; vous ne pouvez pas le nier ! Nos petits amoureux vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Prim : Mais n'importe quoi ! Meurtre en cours ne pas déranger .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens ! #contente##contente# Vous avez vu ?! Chui vivante ! OUAIIIIIII .**

**Bon y'avais ma petite soeur qui chialait un peu ...**

**flash back**

**Prim : VIOLETTA ! VIOLETTTA ! JE VEUX VILUUUUUUUUUU !**

**flash back**

**Bref vous voyais ... Bon c'est parti pour une histoire suuuuper histoire ouai!**

* * *

Prologue :

_Katniss_ ...

Je suis allongée , assaillée par mes cauchemars , seule . Je suis réveillée , assaillée par mes cauchemars , désespéremment seule . La fille du feu n'est plus que poussière après la révolte et puis basta . Un souvenir me vient . Un animal . Un canard . Le surnom que je donne à Prim . Enfin que je donnais ...

_" - Rentre ta queue petit canard !_

_- Coin coin ._

_- Coin toi-même ! "_

une brève pensée pour ma mère ...

_" Reprends-toi de ta dignité offensée ! Je ne reviendrais pas ! Fais juste en sorte que Prim aille bien . C'est ma dernière faveur . "_

Gale ...

_" On s'enfuit du district ? Loin de la Moisson et des Jeux . On le peut . "_

Peeta ...

_" Je veux mourir en étant moi-même . Ne pas rester qu'un pion dans leur Jeux . "_

Ils sont tous partis . Ils m'ont tous abandonnée . J'avais trouvé une solution pour mes cauchemars . Je ne dors pas . Pas de sommeil , pas de mutations . Non je les vois tous devant moi . Tous .

Sae Boui Boui me secoue l'épaule sans ménagement , me sortant de mes hallucinations . Je ne suis pas encore convaincue que ce n'était qu'un rêve - un cauchemar - lorsque Clove me faisait une démonstration de son lancer de couteau .

- Tou va bien Katniss ? demande-t-elle , visiblement inquiète .

Je ne réponds pas . Je reste sur le canapé à regarder dans le vide . J'attends . Je ne sais pas quoi , mais j'attends .

Mon attente porte ses fruits car peu de temps après , le téléphone sonne ...

* * *

**Voila ...**

**Prim : c'était nul**

**Ce n'est que le prologue ...**

**Prim : c'était nul**

**Je dois vous ..**

**Prim : c'était nul**

**Moi : Clooooooooooooooooove ! **

**Clove : oui ?**

**Moi : tu auras l'honneur de tuer ma soeur si elle ne me laisse pas finir !**

**Clove : Oh chouette ! Un meurte !**

**Bon euh salut !**

**#met une bannière #**

**Ne pas déranger . Meurtre en cours .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens**

**Mme Everdeen : On ne me dit pas bonjour ?**

**Moi : Euh . Si . Mais tu vois , chui occupée ...**

**Mme Everdeen : #BOUDE#**

**je commence**

* * *

Je me rue vers le téléphone .

_" C'est lui !_ , me dis-je ._ C'est lui ! "_

Je recherche mon souffle . J'ai peur mais j'apréhendait ce moment . Lorsque je décroche , tout se brise .

_- Allo ?_

_- ah chérie ! tu as retrouvé ta voix on dirait !_

_- qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?!_ , demandai-je , sur les nerfs .

_- J'aimerai savoir si tu as ..._

_- Non je n'ai pas d'Alcool Haymitch ! SI c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelée ..._

_- Non j'ai une nouvelle à ..._

Je ne le laisse même pas finir que je lui raccroche au nez . Des larmes rageuses coulent le long de mes joues . C'est simple , mon rôle est borné à attendre sur ce maudit canapé . N'empêche , je sors et vais chez ... Chez qui puis-je aller ? Haymitch . Même si je lui ai raccroché au nez je rentre doucement chez lui . Ca n'a pas vraiment changé . Notre conversation s'est passée il y'a environ ... 5 minutes . De sorte que 5 minutes après lui avoir parlé , Je le retrouve ivre mort .

_" Pas la peine de perdre mon temps pour le réveiller "_ , me dis-je . Mais quel temps , Katniss ? Tu n'as rien à faire ! Tu ne sers plus à rien . C'est connu , tu ne peus renaître de tes cendres ! Le feu ne peut pas ... sauf si ... Sauf si l'air vient rentrer dans sa vie ...

Alors , pour la première fois de ma vie , je cherche à perdre mon temps .

_- Haymith,_dis-je._ Haymitch je sais que vous ne dormez pas !_

Aucune réaction .

_- Bon , tant pis je vais voir votre courier !_

Un grognement . Toujours pas décidé , je me dirige vers la pile de papier .

_- Oh des lettres d'Effie Trinket ! Intéressant ... Et si je ..._

_- Wow wow wow! Chérie , qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?_

_- Je vous réveille d'un sommeil artificiel ._

_- Tu me raccroche au nez et tu viens lire mon courrier . Tu vois quand je disais que t'étais aussi désirable qu'une motte de terre ..._

Je lui lance un regarde noir .

_- Au fait chérie , et tes histoires de coeur ?_

Trop c'est trop ! Je sens des gouttes rouler sur ma joue . Je sors en claquant la porte et va dans la forêt pour y retrouver mes marques .

L'arc de mon père . Et son carquois . Ils n'ont pas bougé de leur cachette . Je m'en empare et tire quelques flèches .

après quelques tirs je fais le bilan .

Je rentre à la maison avec des lapins et des écureuils .

Lorsque je pousse la porte d'entrée , une odeur de pain frais et de cannelle m'envahit . Est-ce-que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

* * *

**Voilà ...**

**Mme Everdden : Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ?**

**Moi : Oui ?!**

**Mme Everdeen : Je t'interdis FF . net**

**Moi : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! Cato , cloove !**

**Cato / Clove : Oui ?!**

**Moi : C'est le moment ...**

**Ne pas déranger meurtre en cours**


End file.
